Oh My English!
Oh My English! ' a.k.a ''OME! is a Malaysian comedy and educational television series, executive produced by Lina Tan. It was produced by Red Communication and Astro Entertainment. The series premiered on May 20, 2012 on Astro TVIQ. Plot The students of 3 Merah from SMK Ayer Dalam are famous for being naughty and they have the worst academic results in school. Their worst subject is English. A new teacher, Henry Middleton, aims to improve their English by using his unique teaching methods Production The TV series is one of the collaborative efforts of the Astro with the Ministry of Education of Malaysia to improve the pronunciation of English among Malaysians. This is also in line with ministry's policy of "Upholding Bahasa Malaysia, Strengthening English" (MBMMBI). Astro worked with the ministry since 2009 to publish world-class learning programs to schools throughout Malaysia through its Corporate Social Responsibility (CSR), Kampus Astro. This project has also equipped 10,000 schools in Malaysia with flat-screen television equipment, Astro decoders and 17 education and information channels including History channel, Discovery, National Geographic, Astro Tutor TV, Astro TVIQ and others. Cast & Characters The characters below are the main characters or characters that appear frequently in every episodes: '''Zain Saidin as Henry Middleton, a young man aged 27 years who had just arrived from the UK to teach English at SMK Ayer Dalam. He is friendly and confident in his job. His father is a UK citizen and his mother a Malaysian citizen. Henry moved to the UK when he was 6 years old. His first career choice was as a rock star, but now Henry has interest in the field of education and is ready to face new challenges. However, it is not easy for him to deal with students from Class 3 Merah because of their naughtiness. Akhmal Nazri as Jamil/Jibam, a so-called 'Raja Lawak' or class clown. He is careless, and often stumbles. Jamil greatly admires Shafiq and always follows him wherever he goes. He aspired to be a comedian in television shows such as 'Raja Lawak', but his jokes often make no sense. Kaameshaa Ravindran as Anusha, a girl loved for her forgetful nature and her pleasant manner. Every day, she brings to school her lunch container, so her friends awaiting her arrival could find out what delicious dishes she brought today. Mohd. Zafir Muzani as Mazlee, a funny and satirical friend. He is a close friend of Azlin. He is very talkative in class and likes to gossip. He is an expert in the field of fashion and aspires to be a fashion designer. His hobby has made him very popular among the female students. However, he is always being bullied by the boys because of this. He has favorite expressions like "Oh My Gucci". Tan Teong Sik as See Yew Soon, son of a grocery store owner. He has the potential to be a young entrepreneur. For him, he enjoys the opportunity to open trade at any time. His catch phrase is "Must be able to!" He aspires to be a business man, but also wants to be a spy. Tiz Zaqyah as Cikgu Ayu, a teacher from Terengganu. She is a good person and has a very strong Terengganu accent. The students of 3 Merah thought that Miss Ayu has 3G. She is very pretty and is fond of Mr. Middleton. She teaches Bahasa Malaysia. She speaks fluent Bahasa Malaysia and her English improved dramatically after being coached by Mr Middleton. She also has a good singing voice. Seasons & Telemovies The show's first season is made up of 20 episodes. Each episode lasted for 30 minutes. The first episode is Getting To Know You and the season ends with the final episode, So Long, Farewell (Part 2). The second season, now with a new teacher and two new students, is made up of 20 episodes. The first episode is The New Teachers and the season ends with the final episode, Stuck In The Middle. After the final episode ends, Oh My Ganu!, was released on November 27, 2013, continuing the cliffhanger of the final episode. Hello America! was released on January 19, 2014, four months before Season 3 started. The third season, with three new teachers, a security guard and three new students, is made up of 22 episodes, two episodes longer than the last 2 seasons. The first episode is Welcome Back, Class! and the season ends with the final episode, Finale (Part 2). After the episode ends, Villa Isabellaaa! was released on 27 December, 2014. It is unknown if there is going to be another season for now.